Copacabana
by regrets-collect93
Summary: "Her name is Bonnie, she was a showgirl, but that was many years ago when they used to have a show." - This is just a songfic one-shot that I did after hearing the Copacabana song. I hope you enjoy! KENNETT!


The Copacabana was a great place to go if you were a vampire, and none loved it more than the Originals and their friends. Bonnie sat at the bar, drinking as much as she could. She looked exactly the same. She was still dressed in her old fashion, and the feathers in her hair were the same as that fateful night, only now the yellow was faded. She remembered when she had sat in this same exact seat, talking to Kol- the love of her life. The music was different, but some things never changed- people always wanted to make fun of how she sat here every day, waiting for the day Kol would return. She sighed as someone sat next to her.

"Hi there," the person said. She turned in surprise. She had expected to see another man trying to pick her up, but instead there was a young Asian girl sitting there.

"Hello," Bonnie said. It had been so long since she had spoken to anyone. She had almost forgotten what it was like.

"I'm Anna," she said. "What's your name?"

"Why do you want to know?" Bonnie asked.

"I've seen you sitting here every night," Anna stated. At Bonnie's confused look, she added; "I'm the new dancer."

"Oh, I see. I'm Bonnie- I used to be a dancer here," she said.

"Really? When?" Anna asked.

Bonnie sighed and took another drink. "About thirty years ago."

"Wow," Anna breathed. "I really only stayed working here because of him," she said, pointing to the young bartender.

"What do you mean?" Bonnie asked.

"He always stares at me when I dance, and he's so sweet. His name is Jeremy. I think I'm falling in love with him," Anna replied.

"No, you can't do that. Not here," Bonnie warned.

"Why not?" Anna asked.

"Let me tell you a story," Bonnie said, and launched into her tragic story.

* * *

_Bonnie was dancing and having a good time tonight. She was the most sought-after dancer in New York, because of her status as a witch-turned-vampire. The club promised patrons a "magical night". She just rolled her eyes at that, and did her job. She enjoyed dancing- cha-cha, meringue, salsa... you name it, she knew it. There was one vampire at the bar that caught her eye the first night- Kol, at the bar. Of course, she didn't know he was an Original at first. She just thought he was your average vampire, and he was happy to let her think that. _

_One night, on her one year anniversary with Kol, a client came in that seemed to make Kol nervous. The mystery client was brunette with brown eyes- he looked kind of like Kol. Her lover wasn't as talkative or flirty today, and that worried Bonnie. _

_"Is everything alright?" she asked._

_"Yeah, everything is fine. I like the yellow feathers," he said._

_She smiled. "Thank you. Who is that guy?" she asked, pointing to the man who sat at a front table- the one who seemed to have Kol so nervous._

_"Elijah," he said. _

_She didn't have time to ask who 'Elijah' was. The announcer came on the intercom and said 'and now, introducing, Bonnie Bennett...'_

_She sighed and went backstage to prepare for dancing... and boy did she dance. A man entered the building halfway through her dance number, and she watched as he was escorted to his seat. She danced and danced, not paying any attention to the man eyeing her in the front row. He had a dangerous smirk on his face. When she finished her last dance, the man called her over. He was an Original- the hybrid Original, to be exact- named Klaus. _

_"What's your name sweetheart?" he asked._

_She noticed Kol's scowl, but she couldn't disappoint an Original- they were like royalty! "Bonnie," she said._

_"Bonnie... that's a cute name. Would you like to sit Bonnie?" he asked._

_Bonnie looked conflicted. "I really don't think I should," she said._

_"Come on, I insist," he said._

_"No, really, that's okay. I have to go," she said. _

_Before she could flash out of the club, his hand was on her arm. "I said sit, sweetheart."_

_Bonnie noticed Kol flash over from behind the bar. "Let her go, Niklaus," he said._

_"Ah, Kol. You always did love witches," Klaus replied._

_"Let her go," Kol said, forcefully. _

_Klaus just pulled Bonnie closer to him, and Kol swung at him, hitting him in the face with a hard punch. Bonnie moved away from the scene, and when she tried to help Kol, Elijah held her back. _

_"Please, let me help him!" she cried._

_"I'm sorry, Bonnie, but this must be done," Elijah said._

_She watched as Klaus drove the dagger into Kol's heart. She wanted to laugh at the foolishness- a dagger would not kill a vampire. But her mirth was squashed when she saw Kol's skin turning grey. Her eyes went wide and filled with tears, and her mouth fell open. Klaus just left the club, not sparing a second glance at Kol. Bonnie ran to his side, and watched as the tears she shed fell onto his face. _

_"Bonnie..." Elijah said. _

_"How could you let him do that?" she asked._

_"It had to be done. Klaus wasn't going to stop until he found Kol. He'll be undaggered in a few decades," Elijah said._

_Bonnie furrowed her brows. "What does that even mean?" she said._

_"We're Originals..." Elijah began, only to be cut off by Bonnie. _

_"Wait, Kol is an Original?" she asked. "I've been dating an Original?"_

_"It would seem so. When that dagger is removed he will revive, but right now he's being punished," Elijah explained._

_"How do you know this?" she asked._

_"It's happened to me a few times. He fancies you, so he won't leave you permanently, but you'll have to wait a few years for him to be undaggered," Elijah said. _

_Two compelled men took Kol and left the building, and Elijah stayed to make sure Bonnie was okay. He handed her a note that Kol had slipped him before being daggered. He had written, telling her to wait for him, and that he would return soon. She sighed and left the club. That was the last night she ever danced there. She left, and only returned thirty years later, to sit there and wait for_ him.

* * *

Anna had wide eyes by the end of her story. "So, that really happened?" she asked.

"Yes. It's dangerous to fall in love here. If I were you, I'd take him and run... far away," Bonnie said.

Anna was about to reply when someone came up behind Bonnie. Her eyes turned to the man behind Bonnie, and when he gestured for her to leave, she did as he asked. Bonnie turned to see what made Anna leave, but when she saw the person behind her, her mouth went dry and eyes went wide.

"Kol..." she breathed.

"Hello, Bonnie," he replied with his smirk in place.

Her love had returned to her at the Copacabana, and now she could be happy.


End file.
